


Oubli

by Nelja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Christmas, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Science Experiments, Speculation, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une fic de Noël sur Urahara, et sur sa relation avec Ururu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oubli

Urahara aimerait offrir à Ururu quelque chose de vraiment spécial pour Noël.

Bien sûr, elle aura des kilos de bonbons, et des rubans neufs, et pas de poupées - jamais de poupées - mais ce n'est pas assez.

Ce n'est pas comme Jinta qui aura tous les derniers jeux videos sortis, ni Tessai qui aura un assortiment de livres soigneusement hétéroclite, sur des sujets allant des coutumes des aborigènes à la broderie au point de croix. C'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent. Enfin, Tessai essaiera de prendre l'air offensé, mais Urahara sait bien qu'ensuite, il les lit en cachette.

Mais sa petite fille appréciera n'importe quoi, si c'est lui que le lui offre - et justement pour ça, il voudrait que ce soit un cadeau incroyable.

On n'échappe pas à l'esprit de contradiction.

He, il sait ce qu'elle devrait avoir. Il voudrait lui donner sa liberté. Mais quand il l'a créée, ces idiots du Seireitei, paniqués, n'ont accordé leur autorisation de créer un être artificiel qu'à certaines conditions.

Pas d'esprit de rebellion. Aucun goût pour la violence, pas d'affirmation de soi. Ils avaient peur, les imbéciles.

Urahara s'était dit que ce n'était que pour la façade, qu'il serait toujours possible de modifier quelques données ensuite. Mais il s'est retrouvé pris à son propre piège. Il n'a fallu que quelques sourires, quelques regards de ces grands yeux innocents, pour que ses sentiments pour Ururu-chan passent de la fierté du créateur à une réelle affection.

Oui, il pourrait toujours la modifier. Mais cela demanderait des réaménagements en profondeur, ce ne serait plus la même personne, et il ne veut pas perdre sa petite fille.

Aucun goût pour la violence, mais de grandes capacités de combat - il y a vraiment des gens qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent. Et il est probable que même lui devra finir par utiliser Ururu-chan comme arme, si les circonstances tournent mal, pour lui ou pour elle. Il ne peut même pas lui offrir la paix.

Mais peut-être - peut-être - pourrait-il faire quelques modifications pour qu'elle ne s'en souvienne plus ? On n'a pas besoin d'une âme pour se battre. En fait, c'est mieux de ne pas en avoir. Il voit déjà comment il pourrait traiter ces données totalement à part, la faire passer dans un état de conscience secondaire pour la boucherie qu'est un combat réel. Il veut que sa petite fille n'ait pas de sang sur les mains - que ce ne soit pas vraiment elle.

Il ne peut pas lui accorder mieux, alors il lui offrira l'oubli.

Avant de se l'accorder à lui-même, à coup d'alcool, de jolies femmes, et des expériences les plus amusantes, et stupides, et dénuées d'applications qu'il pourra trouver.

Joyeux Noël, dit-on dans ces cas-là.


End file.
